


Keys to the Troubled

by o_Athazagoraphobia_o



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gay, Gen, Homophobic Slurs, Panic Attack, Slow Burn, Trans phobic slurs, Trans!Virgil, anxiety attack, non-binary characters, puns, smol Thomas, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_Athazagoraphobia_o/pseuds/o_Athazagoraphobia_o
Summary: Patton Sanders lives with his mothers and younger brother, Thomas.Logan Cinder stays with an older cousin of his, and strives for a scholarship. Can't tell why he's worried about his perfect grades though.Roman Prince lives with his homophobic father and tries to escape into theater with his anger.Virgil Storme is normally alone, his parents away on business. His parents keep him from getting expelled, but on one--SEVERAL conditions.





	1. Underlined

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this art called 'winging it' that I've mastered so....  
> These will be very short since I'm getting ready for highschool but still want to write.  
> No trigger warnings for this one...  
> My first fic with multiple chapters, so bear with me!

Patton’s POV (More 3rd person but oh well):

He leaned over his sink a little more, closer to the vanity mirror. He couldn’t tell if his glasses were crooked or not, but he gave up on trying to fix those…. _infinitesimal_ … details as soon as there was a light pounding on the bathroom door. With a smile, he opened the door, catching his little brother, Thomas, as he toppled forwards.

“Don’t lean on the door, kiddo! It has feelings too!” Thomas giggled in his arms as Patton made his way down the stairs slowly. His mother handed him an apple and scooped Thomas up as Patton grabbed his backpack. Tightening his cardigan, he kissed his mother’s cheek before ruffling Thomas’s hair.

“I’ll be riding the bus home, Mom!”

“Be safe, sweetie! Have a great first day!!” His mother called after him as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He skipped down the sidewalk towards the bus stop, excitement giving him the energy for the morning. He made it just in time as the bus rounded the corner, along with the smell of exhaust. He boarded the bus quickly, brightly saying ‘Hello!’ to the bus driver who looked on, amused. Flopping down next to someone from his old middle school, a girl named Laurel who was incredibly cheerful, he quickly started reminiscing over summer.

“Oh- and I started this out-of-this-world book about anti-gravity! It’s impossible to put down!” She chuckled, and he couldn’t help wishing that he would get fluttery feelings in his chest when she smiled, like other boys. But other boys, he stopped himself from sighing dreamily. Boys were just the cutes-

“-atton?”

“Hmmm?”

“Patton? You listening?”

“Yeah, I was in total agreement. Kathy is kind of a bitch, you’re right.” Their conversation was cut short as the bus rolled to a stop at the front of the high school. Sanders High was an incredibly extensive high school. The halls long and twisting, room numbers in seemingly random orders. Even the front doors and courtyard seemed intimidating.

Patton bounced off the bus, scampering through the crowds of waiting students, searching for one of his friends. In Patton’s excitement, he didn’t look at where he was placing his feet. His foot got caught on an uneven tile, and he flew forwards, raising his hands in front of him to brace himself- He was caught by something warm, and he looked up slowly, cardigan slipping from his neck. His eyes met mahogany eyes, and he grinned.

“Roman!” He yelled, throwing his arms around his shoulders.

“You’re my hero!”

“Ahem,” Another, lower voice interrupted. “Patton, you seem to have dropped your cardigan. Honestly, it’s a little too early in the year to start losing things.” Patton spun around, meeting slicked back hair and dark blue eyes.

“And Logan!” He drew back from Roman, pouting. “You guys got here before me.”

“My mother drove us, actually. But next year, I’ll be sixteen, so I’ll be old enough to drive us all here myself.” Logan stated, a hint of frustration driving itself into his voice.

“Aw, Logan was embarrassed by his mommy!” Roman cooed, throwing an arm around Logan’s shoulders. Logan tensed, then almost imperceptibly leaned into his touch. Patton chuckled, wrapping his cardigan around his neck again, when someone shoved into him. Stumbling back, he caught a glimpse of shorter boy with his hood up, rushing up the steps as the bell rang.


	2. Bolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Roman's morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic slurs, the dreaded f-word (I'm really sorry I hated writing these parts), some offensive language

Roman’s POV

Roman raked his fingers through his hair, somehow making it look like a hot mess. Out of the corner of his eye, his eyeshadow palette glinted up at him from the corner of the open drawer. He reached for it slowly, hesitantly. A little bit wouldn’t hurt.

Four minutes later, a light dusting of red and gold rested on his eyelids. He trusted that it was light enough so that it wasn’t that noticeable. Shrugging on his leather jacket, he eyed himself in the mirror critically. Black leather jacket, red shirt, and snug jeans. With his golden brown hair, and eyes that caught attention, he didn’t think he’d have trouble finding his friends in high school.

He slowly made his way down the stairs, wincing as the stairs creaked under his weight. A dull glint caught his eye. A couple aluminum cans, slightly crumpled, reflected the weak morning light, highlighting all the dust bunnies bouncing in the air. He picked his bag up from one of the cleaner corners of the room, deciding whether to wait outside for Logan or not. Before he could step towards the door, he heard that gravely voice behind him.

“Roman…”

“Yes, sir?”

“You aren’t wearing that pansy shit on your face again, are you?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. I didn’t raise my son to be a god damn gay.” The news flickered on in the corner of his eyes, the door knob so tantalizingly close. The news showed fire?

Ah. Another gay bar was vandalized again. Pretty badly this time. 

“Logan is picking me up, sir. May I go, sir?”

“Huh? Yeah. That boy,” He said, shaking his head. “He knows his shit.”

“Yes, sir.” He was halfway out the door. So close-. Not far enough to miss the next words out of his father’s mouth.

“Fucking faggots got what was coming their way.”

* * *

 

He practically flung himself into the car when it pulled up. Logan said nothing, just scanned his face and dug out the makeup removing face wipes. He wouldn’t- couldn’t cry. It would make his face all puffy and people would ask and -

“I assume you heard the news,” Logan stated slowly. “And what your father had to say about it.” His mother tossed a look into the backseat, knowing full well what Roman’s father would have to say about something like that. He had come crying to them often, shaking at the fact he could do nothing but tremble. 

The pressure behind his eyes faded, yet the lump in his throat grew. He needed to- to- to yell, to shout, to hit, something,  _ something _ , to just make the anger stop. Theater would have been his go-to, but the year just started, there were no activities yet. Logan pulled one of those squishy orbs out of his seemingly endless pockets.

“Thanks, Pocket Protector.” He rasped, as he scrubbed his face with the towlette. He traded the wipe for the ball, and rolled it in his palm until they got to the school. Logan’s mother stopped him before he could get out of the car.

“If you need anything, sweetie. Our door is always open. And if that’s locked, use the window.” She winked, and Roman didn’t need to force the chuckle.

The courtyard was steadily filling up with students. Nervous freshmen, frustrated sophomores, chattering juniors, and laidback seniors. Roman and Logan moved towards the fountain, looking for Patton Sanders, their incredibly excitable friend. Turning around, he stumbled back as someone slammed full force into their chest. 

They looked up hesitantly, before his warm blue eyes crinkled with a smile. 

“Roman!” Patton yelled, throwing his arms around Roman’s shoulders. “You’re my hero!”

“Ahem,” Logan interrupted, saving Roman. “Patton, you seem to have dropped your cardigan. Honestly, it’s a little too early in the year to start losing things.” Patton spun around to face Logan with far too much energy for the morning.

“And Logan!” He drew back from Roman, pouting. “You guys got here before me.”

“My mother drove us, actually. But next year, I’ll be sixteen, so I’ll be old enough to drive us all here myself.” Logan stated, a hint of frustration driving itself into his voice.

“Aw, Logan was embarrassed by his mommy!” Roman cooed, throwing an arm around Logan’s shoulders. Logan stiffened, but didn’t say anything, clearly trying to not hurt any feelings this emotional morning. Patton opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, some emo looking punk shoved Patton out of his way, almost into the fountain. The jerk didn’t even stop, just stormed up the stairs just as the bell rang.

He didn’t realize he was glaring - well, he knew about that, he was pissed - or clenching his fist. Patton lay a cool hand on his own. 

“It’s fine, Roman. It probably was an accident.” Logan opened his mouth, probably to spout some scientific bullshit about the wind angle and slant of the 4x4 courtyard tiles when Patton gave him a Look. 

“C’mon.” He murmured, linking arms with the two as they blended in with the other students making their way into the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your day?  
> Did you smile enough?  
> It's okay if you didn't though. It means you're here, and trying.  
> Try helping each other.   
> Write nice things.  
> Stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems my social anxiety has reached new heights to the point where I hyperventilate when a teacher calls on me, even though I should have no reason to. I've had trouble finding inspiration, so this may be REALLY bad...


End file.
